Having just begun my coursework, I have not yet selected a thesis topic. I am in the process of learning more about current research in Professor Hull's Orthopedic Biomechanics Laboratory. My research interests lie in musculoskeletal biomechanics, specifically in orthopedic biomechanics as it applies to prevention, repair, and rehabilitation of soft tissue injuries to the knee. I am interested in optimization of the surgical reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament. The goal of surgical reconstruction is to recover normal load-displacement behavior of the knee joint without pain. One possible research topic is developing a method for quantifying knee joint load-displacement behavior under in vivo conditions during dynamic movement.